This invention relates generally to hardware and more particularly concerns a storage hook and associated apparatus which can be used to lock an object hung upon the storage hook against unauthorized removal.
Storage hooks have, of course, been known for a very long time. Among those modern hooks which have been offered with commercial success is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,672 to Charles O. Larson.
When objects are hung for storage on open hooks in unattended places, they are, of course, subject to unauthorized removal. If the stored object is a bicycle of like valuable article, the temptation to theft or at least unauthorized use may become irresistable for some people.
It is therefore the general object of the present invention to provide a storage hook and associated appartus which will secure or lock an object hung upon the hook so as to prevent its unauthorized removal.
Another object of the invention is to provide such hook and apparatus at a modest finished cost which will permit its offer to the public at a correspondingly modest sales price.
Yet another object is to provide a hook and associated apparatus which are constructed and assembled in a manner permitting installation and use to be made very clear to even those people who are generally unfamiliar with common practices of hardware installation and use.
Yet another object is to provide such a storage hook and associated apparatus which will prove to be rugged in use and will provide a long service life.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the description, like reference numerals refer to like parts.